Air des Clochettes Sequel
by Riviere Malfoy
Summary: A sequel based on a short story I read in English but it is a cute story.


A/N- This story was originally written for my English class. We read a short story called Air des Clochettes. Then we had to write a sequel to it. This story is my sequel. I'm sure most people haven't read the original so they won't read this but I wanted to put as many stories up as I could so I'm adding this. And since it is based off another story, it would fall into the category of fan fiction. Now on with the story.  
  
~*~  
  
Air des Clochettes Sequel Once again, the season of spring had returned to play Cupid on the unsuspecting. Max traveled along the streets of Paris to pick up his watch from the shop. Suddenly, the spring breeze picked up, sweeping Max's hat up off his head and down the street.  
  
"Mon chapeau!" Max called. He raced after his hat, causing cars to swerve and honk as he cut them off.  
  
"I can't lose that hat!" Max thought. "It was a Christmas gift."  
  
Before he knew it, Max's chase landed him just outside the Botanical Gardens, a place Max had been avoiding for the past year. The wind set down his hat right next to the gate. As he picked it up, Max was once again in spring's trance.  
  
"Just because of my previous horrible luck doesn't mean that I am guaranteed to have more bad luck. Besides, I can't avoid this place forever."  
  
Max paid the entrance fee and entered the gardens. The cherry blossoms had begun to bloom and pink flowers covered the trees. Lilies dotted alongside the cobblestone paths. Weekend picnickers sat chatting away on their blankets by the lakeshore.  
  
Images flashed by of when Max had first seen the woman in the grey skirt. She had been sitting on the bench; her simplistic, grey skirt had captivated him. He didn't know what, but something about her had made him follow her through the gardens. That was when Arabella had seen him.  
  
Arabella had been furious with Max when he had finally arrived to hear her sing. He could still hear her shouts ringing in his ears.  
  
Max turned away from the glittering lake and continued down the path with his head bowed.  
  
Even if Max had decided to speak to the woman in the grey skirt, he knew it would never work out. He thought back to the building he had seen her enter and assumed that was where she lived. Children screaming, infants crying, the grime covered streets, the very thing his mother had worked so hard to get away from.  
  
Max looked up from his shuffling shoes to see where his feet had carried him. Up ahead, a flowing cream dress caught his eye. "This is not just a plain grey skirt, but an elegant dress that shows culture." The lace trimmed edges and tiny embroidery, yes, the dress definitely showed money. The outfit was completed with lace gloves, a sun bonnet resting on shining, auburn hair, and, of course, a parasol.  
  
The woman turned as Max approached and he was able to catch a glimpse of her face. "Her eyes, she has violet eyes! I have only ever seen one other person with those eyes, the woman in the grey skirt, but it can't be her!"  
  
His feet had continued to move forward and he was now too close to not say anything. Plus, she was staring directly at him.  
  
"Err... Bonjour Madame." He said. She must be married now, that is the only possible answer for this change in dress.  
  
"Mademoiselle," she replied, "Mademoiselle Juliet. I'm not married." She extended her hand.  
  
"Max." Max lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Not married, she's not married!" His heart jumped at the thought that he might still have a chance.  
  
"You look familiar, have I seen you before?" Juliet asked causing Max's face to flush. "Oh wait, were you the gentleman that was following me last spring?"  
  
This caused Max to blush to a deeper shade of red. He had been hoping that she had forgotten about that, it had been a year ago. Max nodded reluctantly.  
  
Juliet began to laugh. Her laughter was like sweet music, nothing like Arabella's screeches.  
  
"I was hoping that I might see you again someday." She said. "I was a little disappointed when you didn't come up to me before." She explained how when she left her friend's flat that he had disappeared.  
  
"So it was her friend's house not her's." A smile spread across his face. As they continued to talk through the evening, and dinner, Max daydreamed of the future. His mother smiling and proud at their wedding, driving home to their comfortable home in their new American car, nights at the opera, and Juliet rocking babies to sleep at night.  
  
~*~ Well, that's it! I hope you liked it and please review. ~Gwen 


End file.
